Signing Thank You
by GiantMarshmallow
Summary: Levy is a normal, typical woman living a normal, typical life. When she meets her new neighbor, her world changes, in ways she never expected. Another Gajevy AU, from yours truly! R&R! Minor language.


**A/N: I'm really sorry I am posting this and not more FTMA. Sorry. **

**This just came to me while in World History class, and I just had to write it. I'm sorry if I offend any (insert surprise twist here) people, I tried my best.**

**Hunker down, folks, it's a long one. The longest I've ever written, actually... (3,203 words. You're welcome.)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I am so proud of this, I need you're opinion! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Fairy Tail, I just use the characters for my own cruel enjoyment!**

**AND KUDOS TO THE ARTIST FOR THE COVER ART, I DID NOT DRAW THAT! DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

Levy sighed to herself as she drove to her apartment complex. A long day at work had her tired and worn out. Being a nurse was not as easy as it seemed. One little boy refused to sit down to have his temperature taken, or height taken, or weight. Another woman had a small baby in the waiting room who would_not stop crying_. One man was particularly rude and fairly uninterested in Levy's attempts to talk with him. She caught him scoffing at her blue hair behind her back. And along with her countless amount of things to do, she was also filling in for her co-worker, Lucy, who was out sick. So Levy spent the day running around, trying to get everything done. It didn't work very well for her. All her hard work was rewarded with aching feet and a sore back.

Finally making to her apartment building, walking the short distance to the elevator, and the even shorter distance to her apartment, Levy noticed the apartment across from hers was now occupied. The door was cracked open slightly, and she caught a glimpse of the person inside. She really only spied a tall figure before the door suddenly closed.

Levy smiled as she opened the door to her apartment. She hadn't had a new neighbor in months, that apartment was always empty, apparently no one was interested in renting it. There was someone who had stayed there for a few days, but never said hello to anyone, never opened the door. Levy assumed they didn't like the place, since whoever it was didn't even bring any furniture or accessories.

Shrugging it off, Levy entered her apartment, tossing the keys into a nearby bowl on a small table next to the door. Levy's apartment was small, a small living area attached to an even tinier kitchen, and a door that led to her bedroom and a door in her bedroom that led to the bathroom. It was small in general, but homey, and Levy made it her own. One wall of the room was decorated with bookshelves, with books upon books laid out on display. Being an avid reader, Levy loved to pick one of her books and curl up on the big love-seat couch with a cup of tea.

She headed to her bathroom and stripped off her scrubs, turned on the shower water, letting it warm up before jumping in. She followed her nightly routine, shower, make dinner, eat dinner, read, make tea, read and drink tea, go to bed. As she was searching for the honey to put in her tea, she spied a bag of chocolate chips. Humming to herself, she pulled them out and tried to remember the last time she made cookies. Or baked in general. She couldn't. Tomorrow was Levy's day off, so she decided to make those cookies, and maybe she'd give some to her new neighbor.

* * *

Waking up around 9:30, Levy begrudgingly got out of bed and trudged to the kitchen. She didn't feel like making an extravagant breakfast this morning, so she stuck with a bowl of cereal. As she watched the news on her tiny TV, Levy put on a pretty orange sundress and a matching headband, ready to hit the kitchen. After also donning an apron and putting on some big band jazz music in the background, she pulled out all the necessary ingredients. Humming along to Michael Buble, she added the dry ingredients to the wet, plopped the batter onto the cookie sheet and stuck them into the oven. She hadn't even gotten through the first batch before her stomach started hurting from eating too much of the cookie dough.

But when all was said and done, all the cookies were finished and placed on a cooling rack. Levy quickly cleaned the dishes, placed half the cookies on a plate for her own enjoyment later, and the other half in a plastic container for her new neighbor. She quickly wrote out a note that said, _Hi neighbor! I made cookies and wanted to share them with you! I am very happy to see a new face around here! -Levy McGarden._Levy smiled at herself and placed the note on top, making her way out the door.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. When none came, she frowned slightly, before noticing a small button she assumed was a doorbell. That was odd. None of the other apartments had doorbells. Shrugging it off, she tentatively pushed the button. It didn't make any noise, but a very faint buzzing noise confirmed that whatever the doorbell did was working. A slight shuffling from the other side of the door signaled Levy that someone was on their way. She wondered why they didn't hear her knocking.

The door opened, only a small crack.

"Hi there! My name is Levy, Levy McGarden! I'm your neighbor!" Levy decided the direct approach, introducing herself and her purpose for bothering him. Of course, that was before she got a good look.

He was attractive, but in a very different 'bad boy' sort of way. He was bordering that very fine line of good looking and oh-holy-shit-I-need-to-run-away-right-now scary. He had long black hair, and by long Levy meant down-to-his-back-long. It was kind of unruly, and all over the place. The second thing she noticed were the piercings, they were littered across his face, on the sides of his nose, his chin, on his eyebrow-line. Hell, the man didn't even have eyebrows. From what Levy could see through the sliver of door, this man was muscular, almost comically.

But his eyes. They were red, a dark maroon red. Levy felt as if they were piercing her own hazel eyes, looking deep into her very soul.

She was suddenly very self conscious.

"Uh… I brought you an apartment-warming gift!" Levy tried her best to sound cheerful, but she knew her voice was betraying her, revealing her as slightly terrified. She lifted the plastic tub into view.

He stayed silent, his eyes drifting from hers and down to the tub in her hands. He opened the door more, revealing almost half of himself.

Levy was unsure to say the least. She had never met anyone who was able to stay silent for as long as he had in front of her. By now most people were gabbing away. But this man was a mystery.

His gaze was once again torn away as he pulled out what Levy assumed was a phone, checking the message and putting it away. He gave her a look that clearly said "go away." And he closed the door, leaving Levy standing there, looking like an idiot.

Maybe he just wasn't a people person. So Levy gathered what was left of her pride and placed the tub outside the door, hoping he would find it sooner rather than later. She then retreated back to her apartment.

* * *

"I'm telling you Lu, it was weird!" Levy was retelling the story about her neighbor to her co-worker, and best friend, Lucy on their lunch break the next day.

"Maybe he was just caught off guard and didn't know how to react to a kind gesture like that." Lucy shrugged, not sure what to tell her friend.

"I guess you're right. I'll just have to wait and see what happens." Levy munched into one of the cookies she made the previous day, offering one to Lucy.

"In the mean time, your mystery man is missing out; these cookies are delicious!" Lucy giggled.

In the overall grand scheme of things, Levy supposed it wasn't a big deal, but she had never met anyone who refused something she had to offer since high school. Levy spent the whole day trying to deduce her neighbor, the Mystery Man. She didn't come up with much.

After her hours were over, around 4:00 pm, Levy headed home. As she made it to her apartment, she noticed the Tupperware she placed in front of his door was now in front of hers. Empty.

Levy smiled. No one could resist chocolaty goodness, no matter how cold they seemed. Picking up the Tupperware, she entered her apartment, almost stepping on a piece of paper on the ground.

It was a thank you card. It was black, with simple white letters spelling out 'thank you'. Opening the card, she furrowed her brow at the words.

_'Thanks for the cookies. Sorry for yesterday, I was really busy, I didn't mean to be so rude. Hope you'll forgive me, Gajeel Redfox._

Levy placed the card on the table next to the door, put the Tupperware in the kitchen and sat down on her couch, wondering how she could get her neighbor to talk to her. Maybe inviting him to dinner? Or was that too weird? Deciding to not decide anything, Levy got ready for her nightly routine.

She was dressed for bed, nothing special, shorts and a tank top, tea in hand, book in the other. She had an early shift at the office tomorrow, so she wanted to go to bed early. It was about 8:00 when she finally went lights out.

* * *

Nothing particularly interesting happened at work the next day, Levy went through her daily routine, her boss actually letting her go home early. She was released from her duties mid afternoon, around 3:00. She already ate lunch, so she got into her car and sat there for a while.

She was going to invite Gajeel to dinner. But she was out of food at her place, so she put the car into ignition and was off to the store. Picking up ingredients to make her favorite tuna noodle casserole, and a few other necessities of living, milk, bread, eggs, and headed home.

There were too many bags to take them all in one trip, but Levy refused to take two. Two trips are for the weak. So she piled them on top of herself, struggling to make it to her apartment. Finally reaching it, she almost ran into someone, who immediately picked up some of her burden. She looked up to meet the red eyes of her neighbor, Gajeel.

"Oh jeez! Thank you so much!" Levy smiled. Gajeel gave a weak smile and just nodded. Levy blinked twice before rushing to her door, opening it, and ushering Gajeel into the kitchen to relieve the burden of the heavy bags.

"Thank you, again, so so much." She put out her hand. "I'm Levy McGarden. Nice to officially meet you!" Gajeel took her hand, his eyes never leaving her face, and shook twice.

Once they released, Gajeel still didn't say anything, and a mutual awkwardness was drifting through the room.

"Um. So I wanted to invite you to dinner! I got the stuff to make my famous tuna noodle casserole!" She clasped her hands behind her back, doing her best to keep smiling.

Finally it seemed Gajeel would say something. But he didn't. His shoulders sagged and he looked at the floor before looking back at her. He seemed to gesture to his ears, pointing from him to her. He was mouthing something. Levy understood.

"You're deaf?"

Gajeel stopped moving his arms and nodded.

"But you can read lips?" Gajeel held out his right hand and made an oval motion with his left. Levy didn't know sign language, so she made a confused face and shrugged. Gajeel dropped his hands and made the universal 'so-so' motion with one hand.

Not knowing how to respond, or even if he'd understand if she tried, Levy grabbed a notebook and a pen, scribbling down; _I am so sorry, I didn't realize. I was going to invite you to dinner, but if you don't want to, I completely understand_.

She showed him the paper, Gajeel read it quickly, then grabbed the pen, wrote hastily, and gave it back.

_I would love to have dinner with you. I didn't think you'd be up for it, considering I was a total jackass yesterday_.

In response, smiled at him, nodded, and began to put the groceries away. Sensing he seemed kind of uncomfortable, Levy pulled out her tuna casserole recipe and pointed at the directions that told him to mix the tuna with the soup and milk. She pulled out the necessary measuring equipment and ingredients, as well as a big bowl. Levy then pointed to the sink, indicating for him to wash his hands.

The evening was nice, albeit quiet. They ate their casserole, which turned out quite delicious. After deciding that doing nothing was quite boring, Levy pulled out UNO, which made Gajeel laugh. Gajeel had a beautiful laugh. It was loud and strong and vibrant, echoing from his his very essence. It made Levy a bit sad when she realized he'd probably never hear it.

After thoroughly beating her ass to the ground multiple times, Gajeel called it a night. After writing out that he had fun, and they should do this again, he smiled brightly and left.

Levy then went through her nightly routine, minus the dinner part. She pulled out the book she was reading, but her mind was elsewhere. Getting up from her spot on the couch, she searched her bookshelf. Finding what she was looking for, Levy sat back down and opened the book. She didn't realize how late it was when she finally put it down. Checking the clock; it read 11:00. Eyes widening, she bookmarked her spot and jumped into bed, closing her eyes. Her mind drifted to what she had just read, the words "Learning Sign Language" etched in her head as she fell asleep.

* * *

Months past, it had almost been a year and a half since Gajeel and Levy met. They became very good friends, constantly talking (well, signing) about everything and anything. Levy had learned enough sign language to talk somewhat fluently with Gajeel, though most of her motions were stiff and uncoordinated. But, she could read what he was saying.

She learned that the doorbell she had pressed when first meeting Gajeel was a buzzer that lit up a red light bulb in every room in her apartment. The only reason it was there was because her landlord's brother-in-law was deaf, and he wanted to make any person who wanted to rent an apartment who was deaf open to the option. Which Levy thought was really sweet, and she had a new respect for her landlord.

Levy also learned that Gajeel liked to tinker. He had a box of tools and different parts in Levy's apartment, and Levy had a stack of books at his. It had become a common thing for them now, the practically shared everything in each of their apartments. Gajeel would go over to her apartment after he got back from work, waiting for her to get back. He was a metal worker, he was really good with his hands, and since it was a fairly loud practice, the noise didn't bother him, for obvious reasons.

Levy had come home early from work, but she hadn't been there twenty minutes before Gajeel stormed in, marching through the door.

"Gajeel!" Levy knew he couldn't hear her, but he surprised her. He began to sign furiously, Levy couldn't keep up with what he was saying. Getting his attention in the only way she knew how, she grabbed his hands and held them still, releasing to motion with one hand pulling over top the other, meaning 'slow down'. Gajeel took a deep breath, signing very slowly.

'My jackass of a boss took me to his office and told me I was being replaced. I got fired.'

Levy's eyes widened and she took her hand and hooked her chin with her pointer finger.

'Seriously?'

Gajeel nodded. Levy gave him a look of sympathy, putting her and over her heart and rubbing in circles.

'I'm sorry.'

'Not your fault.'

Against her better judgement, Levy reached out and hugged the tall man, her arms wrapping around his waist. They had hugged before, but still Gajeel wasn't sure where to put his hands, they lay frozen at his sides. Levy released him, slowing signing, hoping to get it right.

'Let's go out.'

'Where?'

Levy shrugged, but grabbed her jacket and keys, gesturing for him to follow.

* * *

Years passed. More than Levy would have liked to admit. She was now fluent in sign language, and Gajeel got a new job. The day Gajeel lost his first job was the day that Levy realized she may, sorta, kinda had feelings for him. And after that day it just grew stronger.

Soon after, a fight ensued, Levy couldn't remember now, but it was bad. It was not loud, there was no yelling. Just flailing limbs and stern expressions. Levy walked out. But Gajeel followed her, not willing to let her go.

He asked her out not long after, the two steadily going for three years before he proposed. It wasn't big, or flamboyant. It was a nice night in, Gajeel made dinner (tuna noodle casserole) and popped the question before dessert.

Now Levy was standing behind the church doors, clad in white. Lucy, her maid of honor, stood behind her in a light, dusty pink gown, grinning like an idiot, congratulating Levy over and over.

Levy was actually quite anxious. She had to recite her vows to everyone out loud, signing them at the same time. She'd practiced till perfection, but that didn't make her any less nervous. She was also in charge of signing everything the pastor was saying to Gajeel, and translating his vows.

She took a deep breath in as she heard the music play and the doors opened.

"Good luck, Levs!" Lucy gave her a thumbs up. Levy grinned at her, then started her descent down the aisle.

There weren't many people there, they wanted it to be small. Levy's family and both of their very close she walked down what seemed like the never ending aisle, she stared up at her soon to be husband. She remembered everything that happened between them. She made it to the top, smiling like the sun.

The ceremony was beautiful, Gajeel and Levy both fumbling on their vows. It was at the reception that Levy almost lost it.

Gajeel looked at her in all seriousness, bringing his hand up to his chin and back down.

'Thank you.'

Levy looked at him confused. 'For what?'

'Being the sunshine that lit up my darkness.'

Levy smiled, crying slightly. She jumped up throwing her arms around Gajeel's neck. Once released, they looked at each other, no words or signing was needed.

'I love you. For I as long as I live. I love you, so, so much.'

* * *

**A/N: And there's the sappy. I hope I didn't offend any deaf readers, I apologize in advance. I will try to update FTMA ASAP, just having a rough time. Love you all, PLEASE REVIEW! I am very proud of this, I want to know what you think!**

**~Marshy**


End file.
